For people who are inclined to pursue activities in the wilderness, such as hunting, hiking and camping, efficiency in the provision and transportation of equipment is crucial. Many important necessities of life must be sacrificed in the interest of saving space and lightening the carried load because these activities take the individual off the roads and highways. Without vehicles to transport equipment, the individual must carry on his back those provisions necessary for survival, such as bedding, clothing, food, survival kits, and the like. Understandably, items of comfort, such as chairs, are usually sacrificed and left behind.
It would be desirable to these outdoorspeople to be able to sit in comfort out in the woods, yet not bear the burden of carrying around a cumbersome chair. While there exist compact foldable chairs and stools, they nonetheless still are extraneous items which must be carried on the person in transport.